Love Beyond the Moon and Stars
by pigrabbit2324
Summary: A story focusing on what happens after the last episode, revolving mainly around the journey of Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nam's relationship, and new areas of love they discover along the way. Definitely going to be a few lemons in there. :) New chapter AT LEAST every week. Enjoy! Also, I do not own You're Beautiful or their characters...i wish i did though :3
1. Chapter 1

Final Episode- (im just setting the scene using the very last scene of You're Beautiful)

"OH! What's that?" Tae Kyung yelled as he pointed to the night sky which brimmed with stars. He closed his fist and opened it to Go Mi Nam, revealing a twinkling star locket, while she stood dumbfounded.  
"Hyung-Nim! Do you really love me that much to pick out stars for me?"

"You're getting more and more arrogant by the day Pig-Rabbit! Give it back then, you can get enough of diamonds and gems in Africa!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Then recognize what you have when you get it, Pig-Rabbit. OH! What's that?"

Tae-Kyung yelled as he pulled her into a snug embrace, both looking at the stars of the night sky while they both knew that their brightest stars were each other.

(ok this is where the actual episode ends; here starts the actual story, what comes after. Enjoy! ^^)

Later that evening...

Tae Kyung was changing into his night clothes (in his bedroom) when his door lightly swung open. It was Go Mi Nam.

"Oh! Sorry Hyung-Nim!" Her face turned hot and her cheeks pink as she stood in front of Tae Kyung, who was wearing only his boxers.

"Go Mi Nam!" He yelled with a sudden burst of rage. He immediately felt sorry afterwards, yet continued to display annoyance to maintain his cool attitude that he was known for.

"Sorry Hyung-Nim, sorry!" She started to turn her back towards the door, when Jeremy burst in.

"What do you guys think you're doing? Go Mi Nam, why are you in Hyung's bedroom so late at night? And Hyung WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING YOUR BOXERS?", Jeremy screamed. Go Mi Nam started to explain, " No its not what you think! I only came to say goodnight to Tae Kyung, and then I was heading back to my own-"

"Wait," Tae Kyung interrupted. "I just said in front of 15,000 fans and our whole band that I love you. What's wrong with sleeping in my bedroom, Mi Nam?" He said in an annoyed tone, puffing his lips out. (the signature Tae Kyung face when he's annoyed/jealous!) _Oh, that ungrateful Pig-Rabbit, _he thought. _After that whole concert,after confessing my feelings in front of everyone, she can't share a room with me?_ "And Jeremy, since we are together now, why does it matter if she's in my room?"

"Oh that's right you two are together now! Sorry I forgot it's just so surprising.", Jeremy said sheepishly, knocking himself on the head mumbling, "You good for nothing rotten orange."

"It's OK Jeremy!" Go Mi Nam comforted, smiling her innocent grin. "Well goodnight you two lovebirds," Jeremy smirked as he headed off to sleep. Go Mi Nam, now heading for the door as well, was about to go to her own room when she was pulled back by a strong grip on her arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Tae Kyung demanded. "Ah, Hyung-Nim, I think it would be better if I slept in my own room, I can't really sleep with the lights on," she used as an excuse which was really that she felt awkward sleeping with Hyung-Nim, especially after today's events. "There will be none of that, Pig-Rabbit. You're staying here whether you like it or not." Tae Kyung demanded.

"Ah! Hyung-Nim! Look at the moon!" Go Mi Nam exclaimed pointing towards the window. For a second he took his eyes off her, and she took that split second to dash to her room, giggling underneath uncontrollably.

"You ungrateful Pig-Rabbit! I'll never forgive you for this!" Tae Kyung shouted as he smirked and chased her. He was much faster and reached her door before she could, spreading his armspan across the doorway, fully blocking it. But because she was running so fast she ran straight into his chest, to which he grunted an "Ow, Go Mi Nam!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Before she knew it, Tae Kyung had enclosed his arms around her, and slung her over his back. Go Mi Nam flung her arms around and giggled and screamed, but it was no use. He closed the door behind him, and flopped his Pig-Rabbit down on the bed, climbing on top of her, their nose tips lightly touching.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! I've got you now, Pig-Rabbit!" he smirked with delight, while momentarily turning away to briefly grin boyishly. "What are you going to do n-"

Just then the power went out, leaving them blanketed in complete darkness, on top of each other in the bed. Fear flickered in Tae Kyung's eyes as they darted around the room, of no use. "Hey! Go Mi Nyeo! Help me!" Tae Kyung exclaimed shaking what he hoped were her shoulders.

"Hyung-nim...?"

"Yes Go Mi Nyeo?"

"I...um.. I...my bed covers... they're in oppa's room."

"You mean Mi Nam's?"

"Yes..What are we going to do now?" Now Go Mi Nyeo didn't have her usual sleeping blankets so she couldn't sleep on the floor. "Ahh.. Hyung-Nim? I'll just sleep on the floor." she said quickly.

"Mmm..." Tae Kyung thought. There was no way he would let her sleep just on the plain floor. "No Mi Nyeo. It's too cold there. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Hyung-nim! This is your bed! I can't let you sleep on the cold, bare floor!"

He smirked, knowing there was no way she would let him sleep on the floor either. "See what you've got us into Pig-Rabbit? This is all because of your carelessness." He feigned annoyance , yet smirked in the darkness for this only meant one thing- they would have to share one bed. "Well, I guess we'll have to share this bed, Mi Nyeo. Aish you're so troublesome...why do I have to put up with this?" But secretly he was smiling.

Her cheeks got hot, but she knew there was no way out, she couldn't even go to her oppa's room to get her stuff because the whole building was powerless. Besides, Mi Nam has probably locked the door.

"Sorry Hyung-nim! I won't take up more than this part of the bed so you will be able to sleep in comfort!" she said dutifully with innocence as she slid over to the nearest edge of the bed without falling off.

"Go Mi Nyeo, no. I don't want you falling off the bed in the middle of the night and getting hurt and then everyone blaming me as usual. Come closer to me." He hadn't meant the last words like _that_, but it was too late now. Go Mi Nyeo blushed and shifted until she felt herself touch his body as Tae Kyung cleared his throat, like he usually did in awkward situations. Being so close to each other, they fell asleep faster than usual peacefully.

later that night...

Tae Kyung woke in the middle of the night to a Go Mi Nyeo who was shivering uncontrollably in her sleep. "Hyung-nim..?" she tapped his shoulder.

"Mmph mmph what Go Mi Nyeo? I was having a good dream for once!" In fact, he was dreaming about Mi Nyeo and him lying on a beach staring up at the stars, with no one around but them. They were in each other's arms, while he kissed softly and she made her trademark piggy nose.

"Ohh...sorry Hyung-Nim...it's just that I'm so cold...and what were you dreaming about?"

"Ah just you know, selling my top hit single of the year and stuff." There was NO way he was telling Mi Nyeo about his dream. "Why are you cold?"

"Well Hyung-nim since the power went out the heating system isn't working and I feel like an ice cream!" she said innocently.

All of a sudden Tae Kyung realized his body was cold but he didn't _feel _ cold. Was it because of his dream?_ Ch, No no, it was impossible._ _Ahh, it must be all that hot coffee I drank last evening,_ he reassured himself. Though it obviously wasn't the coffee. He suddenly realized again that his Pig-Rabbit was shivering uncontrollably. Without any further thought, he closed his arms around her and drew her in.

"Hyung-nim! Wh-what are you doing?" she blushed in the darkness, hoping he wouldn't notice her, It was then Tae Kyung realized that he was holding Mi Nyeo in his arms, just like the dream.

"I-ah I thought you were a pillow! I'm not used to having another person in my bed, their always pillows. You should feel honored." he smirked. It was obviously a terrible cover-up but it would do for the oblivious Go Mi Nyeo. But then he added, "But you are extremely cold. I'll just, warm you up so you don't catch a cold. Aish, if you catch a cold everyone will pounce on me like usual, especially your oppa." he stated in annoyance, yet he smirked in the darkness with a boyish smile upturning at the corners of his mouth while Go Mi Nyeo turned crimson and struggled to make the pig nose. And in a matter of minutes, both the star and the moon were fast asleep, in their own dreamlands.


	3. Chapter 3

Hii guys! Thank you to ViolentVixenDarkAngel for my first review! You're so very kind ^^ This is my first fanfic ever so I just realized im supposed to do these little introduction thingies. This chapters a bit short, sorry I was really pressed for time today! (museum with the fam lol) Anyways, fellow You're Beautiful fans, enjoy! ^^ 

The next morning, Mi Nyeo awoke to a now clear sky, and the power restored. She stretched and got out of bed silently, seeing her star was still fast asleep. As she got up, she stubbed her toe on the leg of the side table.

"Ow!" she whispered.

Just then, she noticed a slip of paper on the table. It was her plane ticket. She had completely forgotten about her trip to Africa that she had pushed back a day. Since she was so romantically stopped by her Hyung-nim, she had decided to reschedule it to today morning. Of course it was all forgotten.

"Oh no! Oh dear! Aigoo! What do I do? Ottokajo? Ahhhh What should I do?" she freaked out in a whisper.

_My plane leaves in exactly an hour! _ she thought as she read the details of her ticket. Her belongings were already packed, so she would have to leave right now if she didn't want to miss her flight. Quickly, she put on a t-shirt, jeans, and her most beloved hairpin from Tae Kyung in her hair, so people wouldn't mix her up with her Oppa. (she still had short hair, so they were basically identical.) As she headed towards the door, she looked back at Tae Kyung, who slept peacefully.

"I don't want to leave you like this, my star. But I have no choice, I must keep my promise to the hospital in Africa that I am working at. I will see you in 2 months, Hyung-nim, don't worry."

She forcefully put her two thumbs up, while tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ah, but Hyung nim will be angry if I leave without a note or something...oh I have an idea!" She dashed to the famous bidet-incident bathroom and ripped off a piece of toilet paper, and took out a pen and wrote:

_Dear Hyung-nim, I am sorry I am leaving like this. I don't want to, but I made a promise to the hospital in Africa so I must go! Don't worry, I will collect lots of stars to show you!_

_Go Mi Nyeo ^^_

And next to her name she drew a little star. With that, she raced downstairs as silently as possible, only to see that Manager Ma paced anxiously as he was to take her to the airport.

"Sister! Where were you? We have to leave right now if you don't want to be late!"

"Ah sorry Manager Ma, I completely forgot! Sorry!"

"I think we'll be able to make it in time, if we RUSH! Oh, ah Sister? Have you ah, said goodbye to everyone?"  
"Ah no sorry... nobody is up yet... but I left Hyung-nim a note!" she said cheerfully, though with obvious sadness.

Manager Ma knew Tae Kyung would be furious (and heartbroken on the inside) though, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Go Mi Nyeo noticed the worry on Manager Ma's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah its nothing, come on come on we must leave!" Manager Ma said in a hurry so his emotions wouldn't show.

Meanwhile, about ten minutes after they had left, Tae Kyung awoke peacefully, expecting to see his Pig-Rabbit sleeping next to him. Instead he saw a note, on toilet paper. He read it and anxiety shone through his powerful eyes.

"No, it can't be. She didn't leave already did she?"

He threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants (totally not his style but he didn't care at this point) and raced down the stairs, only to find Jeremy, Shin Woo, and Mi Nam sitting with a glum atmosphere around them.

"She-she left?"

They all nodded grimly.

He felt the slightest teardrop coming on, but he couldn't cry in front of his band mates so cleared his throat forcefully.

"Oh. Well I hope she has a safe trip." he said nonchalantly.

He rushed to his car. _Oh, you ungrateful pig rabbit. You-you left without saying goodbye? And you'll be gone in Africa for 2 months! Ungrateful punk rabbit you-you even wrote the farewell letter on toilet paper. TOILET PAPER. Is that how much you love me pig rabbit? Ch. _

With that thought, Tae Kyung, forcefully turned on is car, stepped on the gas, and headed to the airport. _ I will find you Pig Rabbit, before you leave. Aren't you afraid of leaving your shiniest star without a goodbye? _As the thoughts raced through his mind, he suddenly encountered sudden blackness, his whole body searing with pain.

Sorry that was kinda short. I'll try to update at latest two days. :P Also feel free to review, tell me how the story's going, if it sucks (lol), if I need to make any changes and that kind of stuff. And sorry about not as much as character depth on the others such as Jeremy, Shin Woo, Mi Nam, etc. they will be sure to get some more attention in coming chapters, though I just want to remind that this story is mainly focused on Tae Kyung and Mi Nyeo's relationship, but not to worry the other characters will show more in later chapters. :) hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry sorry sorry sorry (bowing like Go Mi Nyeo lol) for such a late update! I've been so busy lately with volunteering and stuff.**

**It was a bit rushed so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors.**

**Anyways, enjoy! xx **

Meanwhile, Go Mi Nyeo was sitting in the boarding area awaiting to board the plane.

"I already miss Hyung-nim...I just wish I could hug him goodbye! Or even just say it. Goodbye Hyung-nim." she whispered to the star locket that hung around her neck from the day he had presented it to her.

She sighed and began to zone out, her mind filling with memories with Tae Kyung.

A memory: _They had already walked by the same ice cream store THREE times. On the fourth, Go Mi Nyeo put her foot down. "Hyung-nim! This has to be that same ice cream store we keep passing, I even studied the cashier inside!" she said with sincerity. He pursed his lips. "Should we take a taxi? Or ask for directions?" Go Mi Nyeo asked. "No! Don't you have a sense of pride? If we look earnestly, we'll find our dorm for sure." he said. When they had finally reached, Go Mi Nyeo was impressed with his earnest heart and will, as was he himself. "See, I told you I would find our way home." he shone with pride. But then, he did something unexpected- he smiled. A sincere, large smile, towards Go MI Nyeo who's heart started to beat fast. It was then she started falling in love with him._

_Ah, his smile, _she thought. _It's his best feature, he looks best when he smiles._ As she was dreaming away, a loud ringing of her cellphone brought her back to the dull airport chair she was sitting in. It was Manager Ma.

"Mi Nyeo. Leave the airport right now. Postpone your trip immediately."

"What?" she exclaimed. "But I'm sitting here, and I'm about to board in five mi-"

"Tae Kyung's been in a terrible accident. Pl-Please, Mi Nyeo, come at least for his sake." Manager Ma started to choke up with tears.

Slowly, her phone started to slip from her hands. The color started to drain from her face, and the pit of her stomach fell so deep that couldn't feel it anymore. With the last of her emotional stability, she squeaked into the phone.

"I'm coming."

In what was the slowest ten minutes of her life, finally Manager Ma came to pick her up.

"Is he going to be OK?" Mi Nyeo somehow squeaked out with the tears constantly streaming and choking her up.

"We..don't know. He-he was going to come to say good bye to you. One of his legs is completely broken. But I don't know if anything worse happened or not."

"This is all my fault!" Go Mi Nyeo cried. "Because of me, because of a thing like me, Hyung-nim risked his life and now his leg is broken. What a grave sin I've committed." she bowed her head to her feet, so she didn't have to look at Manager Ma.

"Go Mi Nyeo. This isn't your fault or his, or anyone's fault really. Well except for that goddamn driver that rammed into him at the intersection."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Not yet. He sped off, but for some reason the car looked kind of familiar." Manager Ma said questioningly.

After another long fifteen minutes which seemed like an era, they had finally reached the hospital. They rushed to the emergency room desk.

"Yes, we're here to see Hyung-I mean Hwang Tae Kyung.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Tae Kyung?"

"I'm uh-" she hesitated to say girlfriend. Besides she wasn't even sure if she was his girlfriend or so she ended up saying Go Mi Nam's twin sister instead. It was obvious in their looks anyways.

The nurse lead her to his room, where she saw him, not his usual self. He was hurt, and looked weak and helpless, nothing like her Hyung-nim. His face was pale, covered in bruises and a long gash across his forehead, yet his closed eyes looked free without tension. Her eyes welled up at the sight. She dashed clunsily to the chair next to his bed.

"Hy-Hying-nim." her hand hovered hesitantly over his face. _Should I touch it or not? _she thought. Slowly, her hand found itself on his forehead, stroking it gently while she whispered to him,

"Hyung-nim...this is all my fault, I should have told you before leaving." she bowed her head down. Her tears slid down her soft cheeks and one plopped onto his eyelid, causing him to shift and eventually open one eye with much effort.

"Mi Nyeo?" he squeaked out. "You-you're not in Africa yet? Why did you come?"

"Because you almost died coming to see me, a thing like me. How could I not?"

Even in his sick state, he pursed his lips. "Pig-rabbit. Stop saying you're a 'thing.' It annoys me."

"Ah sorry Hyung-nim, but I really am nothing special."

"You are much more than a thing. Do you forget that I said I love you in front of 15,000 people? Aish you're so ungrateful, you pig-rabbit." She just blushed. Suddenly, with shaking hands, he cupped her face. She looked startled, as usual.

"Hyung-nim?"

"Since you'll be missing the stars in Africa tonight, I thought I'd show you some. After all, you can't go a day without seeing any stars at all, can you?"

"But-there are people here Hyung-nim!" she hushed.

"Shhhh." he placed a finger on her lips.

He slowly brought her face closer to his. Their space between their faces was closing, inch by inch. A blush began to creep onto both their cheeks as their faces grew hot. Their lips almost touching, Tae Kyung closed his eyes. Go Mi Nyeo on the contrary, kept her eyes wide open. They were about to kiss when someone burst through the door.

It was Go Mi Nam.

"What exactly is going on?"

**Not too much of other characters yet but they are coming! Sneak introduction of Go Mi Nam though, so there's a start :D See y'all soon :) I will try my very best to update this in a week at the latest. Hope you guys are enjoying and keep the reviews coming! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! OMG sorry for the late update. I just keep forgetting to post! Like, I have the chapter done but I always forget to upload it! *knocks head like Jeremy***

**Also sorry this ones a bit short, I promise to make the next one longer.**

**Anyways, enjoy pig rabbits! ^^**

"Who told you to burst in?" said Tae kyung angrily.

"Who said you could kiss my sister?"

"Who said you controlled who she kisses? Aren't you having an affair with the queen of drama Miss Yoo He Yi? So don't talk to me about kissing."

"Oppa! Please don't talk to Hyung nim like that. He has done a lot for me and..." she hesitated to say he was her boyfriend-was he? Even she didn't know that answer.

"And Hyung nim try to understand he is my brother and we have been orphans pretty much all our lives, so oppa and I are very protective over each other."

The two stopped arguing but continued with what seemed to be a glaring contest. Suddenly Mi Nyeo noticed a wrap on her oppa's ankle, and a few cuts and scrapes across his face.

"Oppa, what happened to you? Did you get in a fight?"

"No, I-" she didn't hear the end of it, for Jeremy and Shin Woo entered suddenly.

"MI NYEO! You didn't go!" Jeremy shouted with delight.

Mi Nyeo smiled at Jeremy's bright appearance. Shin woo maintained his usual calm and somewhat unreadable composure, while he went to inquire about Tae Kyung and briefly smiling at Mi Nyeo, acknowledging he was happy she didn't go either. Suddenly Mi Nyeo noticed her oppa quietly leaving.

"Oppa! Wait! You never told me what happened to you."

"Ah-Mi nyeo I have to get back to my hospital room before they found out I left without asking them. See you later!" he seemed to be in some sort of a hurry. _Why? That's strange. _Mi Nyeo thought.

"What a strange guy." mumbled Tae Kyung.

"Ah yes oppa is a bit mysterious and strange but I assure you he has a kind heart deep within him, Hyung-nim." Mi Nyeo could tell there was a tension between Mi Nam and ANJELL , especially Tae Kyung.

"Ch. Some heart _he _has. Ahh...where were we?" Tae Kyung signaled Mi Nyeo to come close to him with his hooked finger. Noticing this, Jeremy and Shin Woo took the signal.

"Ah-AH I have to uhh-go feed Jolie! I forgot to feed her breakfast! Er I mean lunch..." Jeremy glanced at the clock mentally slapping himself for saying breakfast. It was noon time already.

"And I will go check on Mi Nam, perhaps make him a tea." Shin Woo said with composure, yet still the slightest hint of hurt, wishing Mi Nyeo had liked him as he took a long stare before leaving the room.

Tae Kyung scoffed but smiled on the inside, knowing his band mates were leaving the two alone.

"I still didn't show you those stars. I'll bet you they're alot more beautiful than those tiny ones in Africa. Ch." he smirked.

He cupped her face in his large hands, while she kept her eyes wide open as usual. But this time he wasn't taking any chances. Instead of going slowly like last time, his lips swooped onto hers, passionately kissing her as she ever so slowly closed her wide open eyes. His fingers intertwined in her short hair, as he pulled her closer. Mi Nyeo felt the tension growing stronger and while she admitted it was possibly the best feeling ever, it was still a hospital. So she slowly pulled back.

"What? You don't like it? Ch. I wont't do it anymore then." Tae Kyung scoffed, a bit hurt in his voice.

"No no Hyung-nim! Its just...this is a hospital...and if someone came in..."

"To hell with people coming in!"

"Sorry Hyung-nim." Feeling bad about what she had just done, she took all her courage, squeezed her eyes shut, scrunched her eyebrows, and placed the most delicate kiss on her Hyung-nim's lips. She was about to rush out when he pulled her back in.

"Stay, just a little longer." he breathed as he kissed her back, softly and gently. And this time there were no interruptions.

_Ch. A little pig rabbit was trying to run away after kissing me, _he thought as he smirked into the kiss.

They finally stopped for air, and this time, Mi Nyeo ran out faster than a cheetah, her cheeks burning but her heart bursting with delight. Tae Kyung smirked in his bed as he thought of the funny little scrunched up face she made as she pecked him on the lips. _What a pig rabbit _ he thought, and smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Mi Nam rushed back to his room as fast as he could. It was on the far end of the hospital, almost opposite from Tae Kyung's room.

"I can't let her know, I can't let _him_ know!" he whispered in a panic. "If _he _knows, I'll be kicked out for sure!"

**See I told you this was short... but at least they kissed! :D promise to make the next one longer. also keep the reviews coming guys! loving them! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update... I don't think I can keep my promise of less than a week so my promise will be a week- a little more than a week from now on.. plus school is starting soon :( but don't worry I won't abandon this, no matter how long it takes to finish it! :) but hey there might be some times where I upload early :) this is much longer than the previous one, hope you enjoy! ^^ (btw sorry for any grammar errors! I checked but I might have missed some...)**

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you-"

"Sorry Mi Nam. Are yo ok?"

"Oh its you Shin Woo-sorry I got mad...were you going to make tea or something? Like usual?" he scoffed.

"Yes I was, actually for you, Hyung."

"I don't drink tea, thanks."

"By the way, what were you thinking about? It seemed like you were having a war with yourself." Shin Woo laughed.

"I-uh its nothing." Mi Nam mumbled. "I should really get going-"

"Wait. I know that look. Tell me what's wrong"

"Its nothing really! Look, will you stop fussing over me and get back to making your stupid tea of yours?" Mi Nam hadn't meant it to come out so harshly and immediately regretted it but it was too late now.

"Ok. Whatever." Shin Woo calmly responded. Though in his mind he knew something was definitely up with Mi Nam. _I'll have to get to the bottom of this... _he thought.

Meanwhile, Mi Nyu rushed through the streets, pondering the two kisses her lips had encountered.

"Is this really happening?" she asked herself. And then her hands brushed over the beautiful necklace Tae Kyung had given her on that special night. She sighed happily, as she walked past a young couple. The woman was giving the man in a wheelchair a bouquet of flowers, and a teddy bear. Suddenly it occurred to her: _Oh! Hyung-nim is in the hospital...why didn't I get him a gift? He must think I'm so selfish and ungrateful...oh no! _Luckily there was a gift shop nearby for Mi Nyu to relax. She walked in and saw rows of cute teddies and dogs, but none of them just, seemed right. And then in a little basket in the corner of the far end of the isle, she saw some soft star shaped pillows with cute smiles and eyes. She picked one up, and squeezed, discovering that squeezing it made it glow! It glowed a rainbow of soft hues, and it was perfect for her star loving hyung.

"This is it!" she squealed to the pillow as she ran up to the check out counter.

"That will be 30,000 won please." To her horror, Mi Nyu reached into her purse and discovered only a few coins at the bottom and some tissues from her trip to the hospital. That's when an idea struck her mind-she would use the credit card Manager Ma gave her a long time ago! She handed the card to the cashier, but he handed it straight back, much to her dismay.

"Sorry ma'am. Cash only."

"Oh..." Her face fell as she reluctantly placed the pillow aside and was about to walk out, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"It's ok, i'll pay for it."

"Shin Woo hyung!"

As they walked out of the shop, Mi Nyu couldn't stop smiling.

"Ah, Shin Woo hyung, I feel as if even though I am openly a girl now, you are still my guardian hyung." He couldn't hold back his soft smile.

"And I always will be." he ruffled her hair which was started grow longer. His smile was mostly genuine, yet still hid the little bit of pain he had left from loving Mi Nyu.

- back at the ANJELL residence -

"Welcome back Tae Kyung!" Jeremy sang with a party hat on. He ignored Mi Nam's presence. Even fun loving Jeremy hadn't hit it off too well with the twin of their most beloved member. Mi Nam had constantly teased him (in a tormenting fashion) about is strange obsession with apples and oranges, fruits in general basically. And he constantly took her motorbike without permission, since the keys were in the little glass bowl on their kitchen counter, along with all the other car keys and such.

"Uh, hello, I exist too!"

"Oh hi welcome back hyung." Jeremy mumbled. And though Mi Nyu wasn't the most observant person of her surroundings, even she had picked up the tension between her brother and ANJELL.

"Lets have the cake I made!" she chirped, hoping to brighten the atmosphere. It was a chocolate cake with a fluffy vanilla icing with a smiling star saying, "Welcome back Hyung-nim and Mi Nam oppa!" Everyone smiled at the same time for once. the cake turned out to be delicious, and Coodi Noona (Coordinator Wang) had even asked for the recipe. (to make for Manager Ma probably in the future (; )

"Mother Superior used to bake this very cake for my birthday every year, and it was so good because I knew she had baked it straight from the heart."

"Ah, how sweet, you really have a pure heart yourself Mi Nyu. So what exactly are you doing in Africa?"

Tae Kyung's ears perked up at the name "Africa." He had forgotten all about the trip.  
"Ah, well I will be volunteering at a local children's hospital, trying to cheer them up in different ways- arts and crafts and of course my famous star collecting!" she smiled at the thought.

"Well I wish you all the best, dear. When are you leaving and how long will you be gone?"

"Well since Hyung-nim and oppa are not well right now, I will look after them before I leave, so maybe in two weeks or so. And I will be gone for three months.

Tae Kyung's face paled. Three months? Without her? He shook off the thought. Instead he smiled at the thought that she would postpone her trip for him.

- later that night -

Mi Nyu was panicking over where she was to sleep tonight. Both her oppa and hyung-nim were injured, so which one should she stay with? She had to stay with her own brother, her own blood but her heart broke at the thought of leaving her star alone at a time like this. Then out of nowhere, Manager Ma waved his hand in front of her.

"You look troubled, Mi Nyu."

"I-I can't figure out where to sleep!" she blurted out.

"Sleep with Tae Kyung."

"Wh-What? But what about oppa?"

"Don't worry about your oppa, i'll see that gets taken care of. Tae Kyung's injuries were much worse than your oppa's. He can handle himself. Besides you two are just starting to get cozy. Mr. Sensitive will be really hurt if you don't go to him."

"Ok...if you say so..." she reluctantly yet happily agreed. Besides, she still had to give him the star pillow.

- 5 minutes later -

Mi Nyu gently pushed the door of the leader's door open. He lay on his bed peacefully sleeping, or at least it seemed like it. He was really pretending just to see what she would do. Unfortunately, his slyness was not to last long. He strained his eyes open just a millimeter to see where she was, and it just happened that she was staring at him.

"Hyung-nim! You are not really sleeping!" she said with surprise, while she crossed her arms as though she had been majorly decieved.

"I was testing your power of observation, Go Mi Nyu." he said in a matter-of-fact fashion, enunciating every syllable in her name.

"Well, I have a present for you!" she said cheerfully, oblivious to his obvious cover up.

"The clumsy pig rabbit has brought a present for me?"

"Yes Hyung-nim, I hope you'll like it..." he carefully reached inside with his uninjured arm, to find the star pillow. He smiled.

"Squeeze it Hyung-nim." it lighted up as he did so, and although he was touched beyond belief, he couldn't resist his usual snarky comments.

"Ah, so you got this for me because I can't see see the stars, therefore this is a replacement?"

"What? No Hyung-nim! Its a gift..from my heart. It's a glowing star to remind you of how I...see you." there was snarky reply to this. It had gone to deep in his heart. Instead he lay the pillow on his chest and wrapped his weak arms around her neck. He pulled her down in a tight embrace, with her returning the hug as a tear slid down her cheek. It was an awkward hug, she half standing up; and he lying down. But it didn't really matter. The star that glowed between their warm embrace was enough to show the strong bond they shared.

**so yeah! longer huh? hehe :) hope you guys liked it! (i liked writing the ending teehee) keep the reviews coming guys! love y'all! xx :)**


End file.
